When Pigs Fly
by goatsandboats
Summary: Oneshot. Kinda fluffy. Lily, by mistake, says something that makes James have the perfect excuse for Lily to go out with him.


**When Pigs Fly**

"Lily, will you go out with me?" James asked, already knowing the answer.

"Potter! NO! I won't go out with you! When I go out with you will be the day pigs fly! Now go away!" Lily yelled at James. She turned on her heel and walked away from James.

James didn't look hurt or downtrodden. In fact, he almost looked…excited. His eyes were lit in a special way, one that he reserved for thinking of the prefect prank. After standing still for a few minutes, staring off to where Lily once stood, James shook his head and hurried off to find Sirius. After searching throughout most of the castle, James got it into his head to use the Marauder's Map.

James peered at the map, "Of course," he muttered. Sirius was in the boys dormitory. "The one place I didn't look." James stuffed the map in his pocket and took off in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. After a few minutes of walking through the castle, he reached the Gryffindor Tower and finally, the 7th year boys dormitory. Inside the dormitory, James found Sirius reading a magazine on his bed.

Sirius looked up, "Hey Prongsie, what's kickin'?"

"Do you know where I can find some pigs?" James asked, not wasting any time with pointless questions.

Sirius stared at James. "Well there are always Slytherins-"

James cut him off, "No no. I need actual pigs. Like…farm animals. Those pigs."

"Ohhhhh…oh." Sirius looked thoughtful for a few seconds, "Nah mate, I have no frickin' clue where you can find those kind of pigs. But you know, why don't you just transfigure something into a pig? You are like…the king of transfiguration or something like that." Sirius turned back to his magazine.

"Of course! I can't believe you actually had a good idea for once!"

"Hey!" Sirius threw a pillow at James, however, with his massive amounts of Quidditch practice, James dodged it.

"I'm just sayin'. Most of your ideas are pretty stupid." James picked the pillow off the floor and threw it at Sirius. Right on target, the pillow hit Sirius' face. James turned and walked out the door before he could be attacked by more pillows

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, James called out, "Oh Lily!" James made his way to where Lily was sitting at the Gryffindor table. 

Lily, out of habit, looked up from her piece of toast. "Hello…Potter." Lily groaned silently. Anything with Potter is never good.

"Why Lily, don't you think it's a lovely day for a morning stroll outside?"

"Not really. I need to go to class, and come to think of it, you do too."

"This is way more important. Trust me." James made to grab Lily's hand and pull her from her seat, but Lily pulled away.

"Trust you? No way!"

James sighed, "Listen. It's either this or I kidnap you in the middle of the night, while you are sleeping in your little," James smirked, "night gown."

Lily weighed her two options. "Okay I'll go with you. Just because I don't want you to come at night."

The two students walked out of the Great Hall and onto the school grounds. Lily looked annoyed, probably because she was going to miss her classes for the first time. James looked excited while he led Lily to Hagrid's Hut.

When they got there, James said to Lily, "Okay be prepared to be amazed." And with that, he led Lily around the corner and behind Hagrid's hut, there was a pen. Inside there was a pig. Earlier that day, James had transfigured a bucket into the pig.

"A pig? Potter what the hell is going on? Why did I need to miss my classes?" Lily said looking annoyed.

James ignored her questions and from his pocket, he pulled out his wand and muttered "Wingardium Leviosa." Slowly the pig floated into the air.

"Wow Potter. A flying pig. You really outdid yourself. I'm glad you proved to me that you can do first year magic." Lily said sarcastically.

"No. No! You said yesterday that you would go out with when pigs fly. And now," James dramatically pointed to the pig, "There it is. A pig, flying." James finished with a triumphant smile.

Lily was speechless. James frickin' Potter found a loophole. Lily thought, "Oh why did I have to say that? It was suppose to be a empty threat! Dammit. Stupid magic. Stupid wizards." Known to no one, Lily actually had been falling for James (slowly I might add) for the past few months. The only thing stopping her from going out with him, is her reputation for hating him. Lily sighed and thought, "Well, at least it still looks like I hate him and I'm only doing this because he found the stupid loophole."

Lily looked up at James, "Fine. You win. I'm only agreeing that I'll go out with you because you made pigs fly." Before Lily turned her back, she saw James smirk. Lily groaned exasperatedly and rushed back to the castle to go to class…and to sort out her priorities.

When Lily was out of sight, James gave a whoop of delight and danced around. He finally will get his date with Lily. The round, pink pig was still floating high in the sky.

* * *

And here's a little epilogue because I didn't want to leave the story like that:

On James and Lily's date in Hogsmeade, Lily decided this would be the best time to tell James her true feelings. James and Lily started to go steady shortly after.

**THE END! Please review! Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
